Steps
by ClampLover
Summary: Even as Pi's frantic search for Yata calms down, she must still come to terms with the World he's kept hidden from her, not to mention the man himself and the actions she took in his absence.


**Title**: Steps  
**Author: **ClampLover  
**Summary:**Even as Pi's frantic search for Yata calms down, she must still come to terms with the World he's kept hidden from her, not to mention the man himself and the actions she took in his absence.  
**Spoilers: **All of .hack GU especially the third game, original .hack games, Another Birth(I'm going on of what characters fought certain battles from it) and just regular information on Pi and Yata  
**Disclaimer: **Despite all of my wishes and dreams, I don't own any .hack series, although I do have my own copies of the games and books and I do own this fanfic and my made up character version of Yata's mother.

**Author Note**: Hello again everyone, here's my new Pi and Yata story. Just for the record about this fic, their relationship doesn't have to be taken romantically if you don't want it to be. This story come from my curiosity about what happened exactly as Pi looked for Yata in real life and what went on between them as she had her huge talk with him after his breakdown. I always figured he never told her how he was a .hacker and just wanted to explore that too. Oh, and since I can't stop loving BlackRose and Kite no matter how hard I try, they come up quite a bit in this story. Misao Takumi is my own creation. Originally, this story was going to be comedy about how Pi was in real life trying to talk to Takumi instead of drama and I made Misao as part of the whole meeting mom thing, but then all of my plans changed. She stayed around though just as a link between passages and I was trying for 8 steps instead of 7 so..yeah. No real beta for this, although I feel the need to give Amandizzle a shoutout for reading part of this story and telling me it was good. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Step One: His Apartment**

Reiko Saeki glared at the door blocking her possible reunion from Takumi Hino, better known as Yata. Despite five minutes of nearly non stop knocking and threats of busting the door open, there was no response, not even a command to go away. There was even a good chance he wasn't there, fleeing as soon as his control over GU and the Serpent of Lore where taken away. She wouldn't blame him. Seeing his PC get kicked around nearly broke her.

The woman behind Pi had no other choice. She was going to have to break in.

Reiko sighed and for a fraction of a second considered the possibility of hoping Takumi wasn't in there. She grimaced thinking of the conversation that would follow if he saw her open his apartment door with a key she _borrowed _from their office at CC Corp. "Well, what else was I supposed to to? At least I used the key and didn't somehow break the lock!"

Bracing herself, she inserted the key, unlocking the door. She slowly turned the knob, praying for a voice to call out and reprimand her for what she had done. There was no voice and Reiko stepped inside. She half expected to find the seventeen year old huddled in a corner or frantically pacing as he mumbled to himself.

As Reiko walked through the spacious two bedroom apartment, she couldn't help but be impressed. It was furnished and she noticed only the spare bedroom and his computer desk were a cluttered mess, although the many takeout boxes should have been removed from the kitchen. She smiled at the piles of soccer DVDs and magazines on a coffee table in the living room and at the soccer ball waiting by the door.

It wasn't until she walked through all the rooms did the crushing wave of disappointment and despair hit her. He wasn't there. "Where are you Takumi?" she whispered. "We can't go on with out you. Haseo will have to enter the Sage Palace at this rate."

Now she had broken into her boss's apartment, stolen something from his desk, and had no possible idea where he was. Great. "There has to be some clue here to where he's gone or some idea that I haven't thought of. But what?" Reiko muttered as she moved closer to the computer. Pictures of The World, data on different stocks, and printed out news reports cluttered the entire area and were falling to the floor. None of these caught her eye like the small picture frame barely atop the desk though.

Inside the glass frame was a picture of Takumi, possibly a year ago. With him was a petite woman with blond hair and brown eyes. 'His mother?' Reiko wondered. It seemed that way with the obvious physical similarities with hair coloring and noses.

'Could he have possibly gone home? Calling his mother could hurt anything, right?' she thought. If only she knew his mother's number or could remember her name. At least she knew his mother still lived in Tokyo...

_As_ _Reiko entered her office, she knew something was amiss. Takumi was shoving things into his satchel while glaring spitefully at a printer, muttering for it to hurry up. _

_"Takumi?" she called out questioningly. Only recently had he told her he didn't have to keep calling him Mr. Hino in the real world and the feel of his first name was still foreign on her lips. _

_"Has something happened in The World, did we find another Epitaph user?" At that point in time, it had only been herself, Yata, Kuhn, and Haseo._

_Takumi looked up, seemingly startled. "Nothing like that Reiko. Something has come up and I have to leave. I'll have my cell phone; email me in case of emergency. I should be back before three o'clock."_

_Reiko couldn't help but be curious and still a little worried. "Something? It has to be big to get you out of the office."_

_At that Takumi frowned. "Its nothing, just...my mother has come back to Tokyo after half a year abroad and has threatened to come here if I don't meet her for lunch. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now."_

_With that he was gone, unable to see the smile Reiko had or hear the wonder in her voice, "His mother?"_

Shaking her head, Reiko left her memory and focused on the tasks at hand. Since Takumi obviously wouldn't keep the number of his childhood home in his address book, she had to find a phone book, call every Hino in it, and make a complete and utter fool of herself as she asked them all if they had a son named Takumi.

* * *

**Step Two: Her Call**

13 Hino families down, too many more to go. Only for Master Yata would she does this. Reiko looked down into the phone book, getting ready to call her next victim, Misao Hino.

As she dialed and waited for someone to pick up, Reiko was grateful no one like Kuhn or Haseo was there to see what had happened. She wasn't sure if they would let her live this down in pity or laugh until they couldn't breathe.

"Hello, Hino residence, Misao speaking," a woman's voice called out, slightly startling Reiko from her reverie.

Gathering a deep breathe, Reiko said, "Hello Ms. Hino, I'm calling on behalf of CC Corp to ask about your son Takumi." At this point she paused ready to hear, "But I don't have a son named Takumi," or" I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number."

Instead she got, "What's happended to him this time?" in a long suffering voice.

Slightly shocked, Reiko replied, "We're talking of the same Takumi Hino right? Seventeen, living in Tokyo?"

"Yes, we're talking the same Takumi Hino, lover of The World despite what it does to him, living away from home when he doesn't have to, and finally too damn brilliant for his own good. Now, who am I speaking too?"

Unsure of how to respond, Reiko replied, "Reiko Saeki, a co-worker of your son. Has he told you much about The World, and his involvement in it?"

"Reiko, nice to have a voice to match the description Takumi has given me. And how well do you know my son? Do you honestly think he'll ever tell me flat out what is going on in his life? I know all about is the past and what little I've gotten out of him; he said I'm better off not joining due to a danger and a brief mention of something called GU. "

'He's mentioned me to his mother...' Yet another smile, then a worried frown. "Well, I know without a doubt I've gotten the right Hino. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Takumi disappeared a day or two ago. His rights as a CC Corp Administrator were revoked and the shock has caused him to disappear. I was calling in hope that you knew where he was. He isn't here at his apartment."

"He's lost all access to The World, not to mention his pride and happiness, right?" Somber and cool, Ms. Hino was thankfully not wailing and screaming although the concern in her voice was clearly evident.

"For the most part you're correct. But we need him back, now more than ever and... I'm worried," Reiko confessed.

"My son lost his hopes of playing soccer professionally when he was younger and he has also been scorned by the World before. He became despondent and mute. He's never run before, but it wouldn't surprise me now. Are you sure you haven't missed him though?"

"No, the bed hasn't been slept in and I've been here in the apartment for quite a while."

"Then knowing my son he probably jumped on the first train he could, and is running. How bad was it though? Tell me the truth Reiko."

"Possibly the worst I've ever seen him. He's lost everything to a man we hate and thought was long gone. He's gone into this big shock and can't believe this has happened to him. I have no idea where he is and I'm scared that he might do something stupid and get hurt."

"He'll come back soon enough. I believe that and you should too Reiko. If there is one thing I know about my son is that he is strong and will come back. And when he does, he'll need support and help. He's badly shaken and... we have to focus on helping get him home and on the road to recovery instead of on what ifs and maybes when he's not around."

Reiko just looked at the phone in surprise. Something was telling her her Master Yata didn't get Misao's hopeful and faithful personality. Opening her mouth to respond, she was cut off with a, "My son has told me a little about you, but I had no idea you two were dating. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen for a workaholic and actually got a live in girlfriend."

Oh boy.

* * *

**Step 3: Her Apartment**

At three in the morning, Reiko finally managed to find her way home after looking all over the city, including work, any soccer field she thought he mentioned, and the occasional Internet cafe, convinced she wouldn't miss Takumi if she slept for a few hours. Five minutes later, she was in bed. 30 seconds later, she was ready to give up. She needed to email Haseo. She needed more time. She needed Master Yata back.

With that in mind, she logged on to The World yet again, ready to admit her current failure. There would be no sleep for her tonight.

* * *

**Step Four: Their Office**

Most people, whether they had learned how to use their brains or not, knew that running down a street in Tokyo while thunder was crashing and rain was threatening to wipe away everything was high up on that Things Not to Do if you Wish to Live list. Reiko Saeki had brains and a wish to live, but that wasn't stopping her as she ran down the street to CC Corp, wishing once again that she had brought her Maserati in for a tune up a different week.

As she made her way into the building, Reiko couldn't help but reflect on what she was going to do if Takumi somehow wasn't found soon. The World would be in ruins. The higher ups at CC Corp would start taking even more drastic measures to control AIDA. Sakaki might win.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Reiko reached her office, the one she used to share with Takumi. Although she had searched meticulously for hours the days before, she was no where closer to finding him. Where could he be?

Sullenly staring at a desk that would give her no answers, Reiko began looking through desk drawers and through files, hoping for secret contact information, another address, or anything at all that could lead her to where Takumi was. She'd already spent two hours yesterday scanning through his computer data with little success.

Nothing once again.

Except... a folder with multi password protection simply labeled **World DATA**

Interesting.

Quickly situating herself in the computer chair, Reiko began typing in obvious passwords connected to The World. As everything from Wise Grunty to Moon Tree was denied access to just the first password. Giving up on that password, Reiko tried the next, once again typing in User names to favored areas. Typing in Yata yielded one password unlocked. Three were left and Pi had an idea to put Naobi and then Nala for the last two.

Success, but there was still a problem with the final password, one of a character Reiko didn't know about.

'I though he only had three characters. Takumi, what are you hiding from me now?'

Standing, Reiko shut down the computer and began to leave the office musing 'Maybe he'll have something about this fourth player back at his apartment.'

Before leaving CC Corp, Reiko checked in with upper management. Sakaki wasn't thrilling them, but their desperation and greed were giving them no other options. Reiko regretted not being able to watch Haseo's battle with Taihaku, but she hardly believed she'd find Takumi within the three hours before it started.

Life just didn't work out that way.

* * *

**Step Five: His Apartment 2**

Barely thinking, Reiko found herself once again breaking in to Takumi's apartment, hoping looking around would give her more ideas. Opening the door, Reiko walked in, and then immediately stopped in her tracks.

He was there, sitting on a couch, and obviously not happy.

Two sentences quickly formed in Reiko's mind. "Where have you been?" was the first, and "This isn't what it looks like!" was the other. In rapid succession, she said both and made her way over to Takumi, who looked much worse than the last time she saw him.

Although Takumi didn't bother brushing his hair brown to perfection, it was floppy and knotted, not to mention darker than normal. His eyes were a dull blue and all the life seemed to be drawn out of them. His clothing was wrinkled, although seemingly clean. Dark circles in an ugly purple color around his eyes were the most concerning however.

The glare he sent her could have frozen hell over with ease.

"Leave," a hoarse bark called out to her.

"Takumi, I've been worried."

Another glare. "You seem to forget that your precious CC Corp removed me from The World, replaced me with SAKAKI, and that you're in **my** apartment. Now get out. "

Unsure of what to do, Reiko just stood there.

"Where were you?"

"Why the hell should I talk to you?" He hardly looked at her, as if he had no energy for it.

"Because I care about you!" Reiko could feel frustrated tears gathering in her eyes.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Words as sharp as swords thrown out carefully, as if to cause maximum damage.

"..." Despite opening and closing her mouth multiple times, no words were coming out.

"Takumi, I know what's happened was shocking, but..."

"You don't know anything!" A furious shout interrupted and wide, angry blue eyes met Reiko's brown. "You've never lost everything you cared for, you never saw everything come crashing down around you, you never went unrecognized or loved, were never replaced by a man, a creature, determined to be the death of you and I know for a fact you were never forcibly removed from a position you risked you life to get and continuously hold onto," Takumi finished with an angry hiss, looking more spent than Reiko thought possible.

"Get out," he whispered, seemingly ready to collapse.

Shaken but even more determined at the same time, her reply was simple.

"No."

Closing his eyes and sinking to the couch, Takumi was barely able to mutter bitterly, "You're as stubborn as always," before falling asleep.

As she dealt with conflicting emotions of relief and sadness, Reiko found a spare blanket and covered Takumi, hoping he would stay asleep as she logged on to the World from his computer. She had to email and organize all of the Epitaph Users and get them to Raven.

* * *

**Step Six: His Prophecy**

Pi quickly moved from the Chaos Gate in Mac Anu, using the Warp point to head to Raven. As she did all this, she quickly flash mailed Kuhn, letting him know Yata was found.

Entering Raven's Home, Pi couldn't help but be relieved that Wise Grunty was there and looking no worse for the wear. Haseo once complained about having to fetch Moon Tree's grunty and wouldn't have appreciated hunting down and returning Wise any more, especially after a tournament. Now if only she or Yata could convince him to break his habit of letting people know of his plans for world domination and chances were, they weren't going to get any land...Kuhn never let them live it down.

Sighing at her distracted thoughts, Pi almost didn't notice the sound of the Home door opening. Turning, she found Kuhn and Atoli being flanked by Endrance.

Raising an eyebrow, Kuhn sent her a quick flashmail letting her know he'd tell her later.

"Haseo and Sakubo?" Pi asked?

'Haseo logged out for a moment and I doubt Sakubo will be coming at all," Endrance spoke up languidly.

"So you found Yata? How is he?" Haseo called out as he entered.

Pi replied and informed everyone of the situation and of the man who turned his back on her.

As the meeting finished and everyone prepared to log out, Kuhn turned to her and said with a smile, "Now would probably be a good time for you to get some sleep too Pi."

"If only I could; there are still things that need to be taken care of. I need to go to CC Corp."

--

Logging out of The World, Reiko turned to see Takumi still sleeping on the couch.

Rising, Reiko wrote a quick note informing Takumi of where she was going and left, closing the door behind her, unaware of the man who immediately popped up from a sleeping position.

Half an hour later, Reiko was at CC Corp, ready to enter the offices of those ranking higher than Takumi. Already she could hear the screaming.

"This is a disaster. How were you so foolish as to allow that imbecile control of The World?!"

'Don't act all high and mighty, it was you who brought him here in the first place!"

"I wasn't the one who hired him on the spot!"

"Don't you dare try and wash your hands clean of this mess; its as much as your fault as anyone!"

Wishing she had brought some sort of earplug, Reiko opened the door and all went silent. Seeing who it was, everyone started shouting once again.

Fifteen minutes after that, Reiko had won back the Serpent of Lore and was in need of headache medication.

--

Reiko quickly hurried to open the apartment door, hoping her news about Raven and GU would begin bringing Takumi back to normal. Nothing could have prepared her of the surprise and long rant of swear words when she realized he wasn't there yet again.

Stepping inside to the pile of blankets next to a blinking computer monitor, Reiko started to seethe, "I was gone for barely an hour and what does he do? He leaves. AGAIN! Takumi, what are you do..."

Reiko lost her train of though as she looked closer at the blinking computer monitor, one still open to Pi's Member Address book, a book that was clearly stating Yata was ONLINE.

Online.

She was going to go to jail for murder as well as breaking and entering.

--

Quickly logging on back as Pi and rounding all Epitaph Users into the reclaimed Serpent of Lore took less time than she thought. The problem was finding Yata though. An aching panic and desperation threatened to wipe her out with an unrivaled ferocity. Focusing on not having a panic attack in front of everyone, Pi finally located Yata. And Ovan. And a lot of crap that was going to either save them or screw them over completely.

_'No. Not him. Anyone but him.'_

Thus began the frantic travel through the dungeon. To Haseo's chagrin and Kuhn's slight fear, Pi forced them to use many a fairy orb and smoke screen as she came close to having a nervous break down if they were caught in battle for so much as a second. In her defence, she had good reason to fear.

_'Master Yata...what is it about The World that changes you so much? Is it all you care about? Do we, people that care about you, noy matter as much?'_

Surprisingly quickly, or horribly slow depending on who you asked, they finally got to Yata, only for Haseo to start fighting with him after he started screaming of his love for The World. As shots were fired and scythes were thrown and slashed, Pi winced every time Haseo connected.

_'Its all to get Master Yata back. That's all it is.'_

Truth be told, although Haseo would never admit this, only 99 percent of it was for the good of the World and to get Yata back. The missing percentage was for all the crap he put up with. Still, the deed was done and Fidchell was data drained. But then, something spoke out of Yata, the prophecy was told. And Yata was laying unconscious on the floor.

_'Please wake up. I don't know what will happen to us all if your gone. G.U. needs you. The World needs you. I need you!'_

And then he woke up. The World was all that mattered. He was alone and unloved...then he was slapped.

_'You deserved that. You're loved and it doesn't matter. Don't you want any sort of kindness or love? Or are you so bitter and lost it doesn't matter either?'_

"I don't care about being treated kindly," Yata bitterly spoke up. "What I want is to be recognized! Recognized by The World!"

_'So the feelings of those who support you and recognize you don't matter? We're just insignificant and worthless and not even deserving of a moment of your time. I don't matter to you?'_

_'I want to save you, but you aren't allowing me the smallest chance. Why? You're not alone and yet you always insist upon it being that way.'_

They were gone soon after, back to where it all began.

* * *

**Step Seven: Their Conversation**

"So, will you talk to me and tell me what's happened or are you just going to keep silent Master Yata?"

"I have nothing to tell," he muttered back, preoccupied.

"I'm not sure whether to dignify that with a response or not. Even so, I need to know what has happened, why you're so obsessed with ignoring all those around you, so I can help you. I think I earned the right to know that much."

There was no response.

"Takumi, please."

Pi saw his character go rigid at the mention at his name and finally heard a barely audible, "Fine."

Pi was very spent. For days she had been running around going on an hour or two of sleep each night, only focused on finding Master Yata. Well, here he was and she wondered if he even returned at all. This shell of a man wasn't her Master Yata.

The lines had blured now that they were back inside the Serpent of Lore, his back to her as he continued in a broken, monotone voice.

"The World has never loved me."

"The World is incapable of human emotions like love and hate. It doesn't choose favorites or spurn those unworthy. The World is a program, one acting as it was designed. Its just hindered and morphing due to a virus. It was luck that allowed us to become Epitaph users, nothing more, and nothing less."

Clearly Pi said the wrong thing as Yata grew quieter, although she could tell from the sound of his breathing and muttering that he was upset and seemed to be debating something with himself.

Making up his mind, he finally turned to look at her with steely eyes and said, "Aura."

"Aura? Who is she?"

Yata began laughing, replying, "The goddess of The World."

"But..." Pi halted as Yata put up a hand to signal her silence.

"These fables, these stories of many gods and wars waged are such. They're fiction. Aura is real. She is the real Goddess of The World, the spirit that keeps it alive. Because of her, because of her feelings, I know that The World is capable of things like love and hate. And I know I don't have _her_ love."

_'How do you know this?'_

"You sound like you personally know Aura, like you've had this discussion before."

"I do."

Whatever Pi expected as a reply was no where near "I do,". She kept quiet though, when she saw Yata once again raise his hand do keep her quiet.

"This isn't my first time saving The World, Pi."

The multiple video screens in the Serpent of Lore got blurry as Pi instinctively stepped back from Yata. She almost started praying not to faint right as Yata continued.

"You were never part of the original World and have had very little reason to find _all_thisout. Seven years earlier, The World was in danger. We didn't have Epitaphs or AIDA. We had a fourteen year old boy with a bracelet capable of data drain and a will that couldn't be broken. We fought the Cursed Wave, which, incidentally, is where the names and powers of our Epitaphs come from. I think even you know of the .hackers, right and that they somehow saved the World, not to mention what you know of the Second Network Crisis?"

"Well... yes, but I think nearly everyone who knows anything about the previous World has. I didn't, however, know you were a part of...them," she stuttered, more shocked then she'd like to admit.

"Ironically, I fought against Fidchell with Kite and BlackRose. Kite, and not who we once thought was Tri-Edge, but the original, was the bearer of the bracelet and BlackRose was his partner. They fought in every battle together. I even went into a coma during the final battle the .hackers had."

_'I'm surprised he's telling me this. Wait a second!'_

"You were ten!"

"Heh. I was. Haseo, however, was my age as well and Endrance was just a few years older."

"Haseo and Endrance too!" Too much information to handle. The screaming, nor the now extremely blurry scenery around Pi, weren't helping in the slightest.

"Yes, Haseo was once a .hacker although it seems doubtful that he remembers anything about it," Turing his head slightly to look at her, Yata added, "I've kept a few tabs on most of the .hackers, or Kite and BlackRose occasionally mention them."

"You're still close to Kite and BlackRose?" Pi was once again forming full sentences without screaming.

Once again Yata turned away but she could hear some sort of emotion in his monotone voice,"I did go somewhere in real life, didn't I?"

_'So you fled to your old friends who would understand everything.'_

"Do they still play?"

"No. Kite's player is still in college and BlackRose's player is focusing on tennis, among other reasons."

"Why did you go to them?"

"It doesn't really matter now, Pi."

_'And the avoidance begins.'_

"They must obviously care about you,"

"It doesn't matter right now."

Annoyed, Pi replied,"Takumi, you need to know that people, like me and your friends, love you even if The World doesn't! And besides, from what you've told me Aura cares very much over the fact you've saved the players and are continuously doing so. If you could just understand that, then maybe you could learn to share that love much more freely than the occasional phrase or action."

"Pi..."

And once again, her adored Master Yata looked lost. Sometimes she forgot he was just seventeen years old, still a child really.

"I worry about you sometimes. I feel like nothing is ever going to change and that you might fall into the cracks after this is all over. I have the utmost respect for you and care, as do many others. The problem is the fact you don't trust us not to disappear and reject your love."

_'Just like Aura and the previous World...'_

"Master Yata, I promise I will never disappear and stop caring about you. And although I have never met them and probably never will, I'm going to believe that the real life players behind Kite and BlackRose feel the same as I do. Neither will your mother or anybody else who gives a damn about you! We aren't leaving you. So please, begin to trust us and return our love, to accept it. You can't keep scorning us forever! Do you know how worried I was while you were gone? You have to learn to see beyond the World and focus on real life," Pi paused for a moment, making sure Yata was still with her.

"We won't be around forever as Pi and Yata. However, we will be Reiko and Takumi, two real life people trying to make a difference. I see that, but I wonder if you do," With that she stopped, nervous and already trying to figure out how to soothe Yata if her plea did more damage.

He still stood there, his back to her, not making any sound. Several long minutes passed by for Pi. Finally, Yata turned to look at her.

"I will never be a sociable people person who will blindly believe in everyone and the good of humanity. Although it seems your faith in me is unshakable, not everyone's is. And I do see the real world for what it is, sometimes I wonder if you do as well," And with that Yata was back, his voice sharper and more commanding.

"You wouldn't be Yata if you didn't think that way and we've all cared for you for that lack of a social life, not despite it. And of course there are people out there who lose faith and never gain it back; you have so many around you who aren't like that. And we're two different people, we're allowed to see real life for what it is differently. We wouldn't be people if we didn't do that," Reiko couldn't help but smile in relief. Although it would take many more speeches like that, she finally seemed to be making progress.

For now, that progress was enough.

As they began to be engulfed in a comfortable silence, Yata once again spoke up as he stared ahead at the screen.

"How does my mother know you?"

_'Oh boy.'_

* * *

**Step Eight: Their Ending**

Cubia and Ovan came and went as the weeks passed. G.U. triumphed, and all that remained were the memories seared into Pi's brain, a letter of resignation, and this deep feeling of relief despite a bit of melancholy over the fact her job, her association with Master Yata, was over.

So, there they stood, now just Pi and Yata, in the Serpent of Lore for what might have been the last time.

"Its a little bittersweet now that everyone is coming out of comas and nobody is in danger anymore. We're all changing and some of us are distancing ourselves from this entire episode, like one day we'll wake up and be able to pretend it was all a bad dream. I have to admit, however, that it will be nice to go into any random level in The World and not have to worry."

Raising an eyebrow but still not looking at her, Yata replied, "The World is now unpredictable to us in its stability. We'll have to adapt to being normal players again, to not constantly look over our shoulders, and to not rely on data drain."

_'Will you always remain so cautious Master Yata, even now, when our victory is still new?'_

Glancing over and changing the subject Pi said, "I think I'll miss him, the young lady, and even Kuhn. Not to mention Raven, Wise Grunty, and the Serpent of Lore."

"You'll see them again, whether it be in the arena or in the field. Raven and Wise Grunty are still at your disposal as well. They're needed in case anything happens again."

_'I'll take that as a yes then.'_

"Do you think something like AIDA will infect the World again?"

"In no way can evil ever be eradicated from anything completely. However, I don't think AIDA will return. I believe someday, there will be a chance some other evil will return."

_'Right now I think you're worrying too much.'_

"One day, Master Yata?"

"We won't be around forever, Pi. Neither will this version of The World. Who knows if another evil will come? There is no way to deny the possibility."

_'The horrible one day shouldn't be a concern right now.'_

"You have a point. However, right now isn't the time for worrying about the future and the possibility we'll all be damned. We won and saved countless. For now, that is enough."

"Heh."

_'I'm looking forward to the one day when you realize everything will be okay, the day you can breathe with me and everyone else far more._

"We have to leave soon."

"I know."

_'For now, however, today I'm fine with just standing by your side and watching a peaceful World. And I know, despite all your fears, you feel the same.'_

* * *

And that's the end of this story. Originally, I planned the ending to be a joke about Yata's mother knowing about Reiko/Pi, but I think I like this ending far more. My favorite part would have to be the real life meeting between the two, Step 5, I think. Thank you all for reading till the end. I hope you enjoyed. I believe this is my longest one shot ever at roughly 6000 words and was written between June-August 2008


End file.
